Conventionally, there is a game apparatus for performing a turn-based versus game where a player turn and an opponent turn are repeated alternately. Further, in the game apparatus, a plurality of player characters may be able to be operated during a player turn.
In the game apparatus, if a plurality of player characters are operated during a player turn, one of the player characters is selected based on an input of an operation performed by a player, thereby operating each player character. If, however, a plurality of player characters are operated during a player turn, the number of times of the operation on each player character is limited to one. Further, the number of action points to be consumed by all the player characters is set, and after the operation on a player character ends, the operation on another player character can be performed. Thus, it is difficult to represent the characteristics of each player character, and the level of strategy of the game is also poor.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a storage medium having stored therein a game program, a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method that are capable of further increasing the level of strategy of a game.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of a storage medium having stored therein a game program according to an exemplary embodiment is executed by a computer capable of executing a game that advances by alternately repeating a player turn, in which a player character can perform an action in a virtual world in accordance with a player input, and an opponent turn, in which an opponent character can perform an action, the computer included in an information processing apparatus. The storage medium causes the computer to execute: acquiring an input; causing a first player character to perform an action by operating the first player character in accordance with the input; causing a second player character to perform an action by operating the second player character in accordance with the input; switching a player character as an action target for performing an action corresponding to the input; setting a position and/or a direction of a virtual camera in accordance with a position and/or a direction, in the virtual world, of the player character as the action target, and changing the position and/or the direction of the virtual camera in accordance with the action of the player character; displaying on a display apparatus an image of the virtual world viewed from the virtual camera set for the player character as the action target; and ending the player turn. In the switching of the action target, the action target can be switched to the second player character during the operation on the first player character as the action target in the same player turn.
Based on the above, during an operation on a player character, it is possible to operate another player character, and an image of a virtual world viewed from a virtual camera corresponding to a player character as an action target is displayed. This can further increase the level of strategy of a game.
In addition, in the switching of the action target, the action target may be able to be switched to the second player character during the operation on the first player character as the action target in the same player turn, and the action target may be able to be switched to the first player character again after the action of the second player character during the same player turn. In causing the first player character to perform an action, if the first player character has been set as the action target again during the same player turn, the first player character may be caused to perform an action again in accordance with the input.
Based on the above, if the same player character has been set as the action target again in the same player turn, an image of the virtual world viewed from the virtual camera corresponding to the player character set again as the action target is displayed. This can further increase the level of strategy of the game.
In addition, the storage medium having stored therein the game program may further cause the computer to execute: setting first action points that allow the first player character to perform an action in the virtual world during a player turn, and subtracting a point from the first action points in accordance with the action of the first player character during the player turn; and setting second action points that allow the second player character to perform an action in the virtual world during a player turn, and subtracting a point from the second action points in accordance with the action of the second player character during the player turn. In causing the first player character to perform an action, if the first action points set in the setting of the first action points remain, the first player character may be caused to perform an action in the virtual world in accordance with the input. In causing the second player character to perform an action, if the second action points set in the setting of the second action points remain, the second player character may be caused to perform an action in the virtual world in accordance with the input. In causing the first player character to perform an action, if the first player character has been set as the action target again during the same player turn, the first player character may be caused to perform an action again in accordance with the number of the remaining first action points during the player turn and with the input.
Based on the above, it is possible to separately manage resources that allow the actions of player characters. This makes it possible to accurately manage the action of each player character.
In addition, the storage medium having stored therein the game program may further cause the computer to execute: starting the opponent turn; causing at least one non-player character to perform an action in the virtual world during the opponent turn; and selecting a player character as a corresponding target having a relationship with the non-player character performing an action during the opponent turn, the relationship satisfying a predetermined condition. In the display of the image of the virtual world on the display apparatus, an image of the virtual world viewed from a virtual camera set for the player character as the corresponding target may be displayed on the display apparatus during the opponent turn.
Based on the above, also in an opponent turn, an image of the virtual world viewed from a virtual camera corresponding to a player character as a corresponding target is displayed. This makes it possible to increase the realism of the game during the opponent turn and also increase the level of strategy of the game during the opponent turn.
In addition, in the change of the virtual camera, the position and/or the direction of the virtual camera set for the player character as the corresponding target may be changed within a predetermined range in accordance with the input during the opponent turn.
Based on the above, it is possible to display a game image desired by a user during the opponent turn.
In addition, in the setting of the first action points, if an action of returning the action performed by the first player character during the same player turn has been performed, the first action points may be restored by the number of points corresponding to the return action. In the setting of the second action points, if an action of returning the action performed by the second player character during the same player turn has been performed, the second action points may be restored by the number of points corresponding to the return action.
Based on the above, a resource for the player character is restored by a return action. This can further increase the level of strategy of the game.
In addition, in the display of the image of the virtual world on the display apparatus, a remaining number indicator image indicating at least the number of remaining action points set for the player character as the action target may be displayed on the display apparatus. In the display of the image of the virtual world on the display apparatus, if the action points have been restored, the remaining number indicator image may be displayed on the display apparatus by increasing the remaining number indicator image in accordance with the number of the recovered points.
Based on the above, it is possible to indicate to a user an amount corresponding to the resource that allows the action of the player character.
In addition, in the display of the image of the virtual world on the display apparatus, a remaining number indicator image indicating at least the number of remaining action points set for the player character as the action target may be displayed on the display apparatus. In the display of the image of the virtual world on the display apparatus, a restoration capability indicator image indicating the number of points that can be recovered may be provided to the remaining number indicator image and displayed on the display apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to indicate to a user an amount corresponding to the resource for the player character that can be recovered by the return action.
In addition, in the setting of the first action points, if the first player character satisfies a predetermined condition during the same player turn, the first action points that can be recovered may be limited to the number of points at the time of the satisfaction of the condition. In the setting of the second action points, if the second player character satisfies a predetermined condition during the same player turn, the second action points that can be recovered may be limited to the number of points at the time of the satisfaction of the condition.
Based on the above, it is not possible to restore the resource by a predetermined action. This can further increase the level of strategy regarding the selection of the action of the player character.
In addition, in the setting of the first action points, if the first player character has acquired a predetermined item during the same player turn, the first action points that can be recovered may be limited to the number of points at the time of the acquisition of the item. In the setting of the second action points, if the second player character has acquired the item during the same player turn, the second action points that can be recovered may be limited to the number of points at the time of the acquisition of the item.
Based on the above, it is not possible to restore the resource by acquiring a predetermined item. This can increase the level of strategy regarding an item to be acquired.
In addition, in the setting of the first action points, if the first player character has acquired a first item during the same player turn, it may be determined that the predetermined condition is satisfied, and if the first player character has acquired a second item different in type from the first item, it may be determined that the predetermined condition is not satisfied. In the setting of the second action points, if the second player character has acquired the first item during the same player turn, it may be determined that the predetermined condition is satisfied, and if the second player character has acquired the second item, it may be determined that the predetermined condition is not satisfied.
Based on the above, it is not possible to restore the resource based on the type of item to be acquired. This can increase the level of strategy regarding the type of item to be acquired.
In addition, the storage medium having stored therein the game program may further cause the computer to execute, in accordance with the input, handing over at least some of the remaining first action points set for the first player character to the second player character. In the setting of the first action points, if at least some of the remaining first action points have been handed over to the second player character, the number of the handed-over points may be subtracted from the set first action points. In the setting of the second action points, if at least some of the remaining first action points have been handed over to the second player character, the number of the handed-over points may be added to the set second action points.
Based on the above, it is possible to hand over a resource provided to each player character to another player character. It is possible to perform a game with a higher level of strategy.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to further increase the level of strategy of a game.